Advertising and marketing executives are constantly focused on reaching customers in new and innovative ways. With the widespread use of wireless communication devices and continuous advances in handset technology, previously untapped new avenues of advertising are becoming readily available. Because of the breadth of varying technology in handsets, the many types of media, and the lack of infrastructure to support advertising in the wireless world (compared to, for example, the internet or television advertising), tools in the form of both software and hardware are needed to efficiently and effectively manage advertising content and campaigns in the new mobile avenues for advertising.
Advertising may take many different forms in a wireless device, including wireless application protocal (WAP) pages, splash screens, multi-media clips, and more. Present limitations in advertising frameworks and the manner in which different media types are managed prevent advertisers from knowing the order in which advertisements are presented to individual subscribers. Moreover, it is difficult for advertisers to coordinate advertisements across media types.